


alive

by arkhamcity



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ambiguous Plot Is Ambiguous, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamcity/pseuds/arkhamcity
Summary: Jake and Sherry reunite after a dangerous mission. (post-re6, drabble)





	alive

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i'm so sorry

“You’re alive!”  
  
The words slip from her lips, loud and clear, as soon as she spots her partner standing just across the way. He’s covered in blood and guts and dirt and  _God_ knows what else —— but Sherry doesn't care, because soon she finds herself sprinting towards him and wrapping him in a warm embrace.  
  
Both of them had been deployed on a mission a couple of nights before. After Jake had joined the D.S.O., almost every physical task had them paired together. The objective assigned to them in question was perilous, fraught with danger, but it was a necessary risk. Every mission was. They’d saved the world before; government duties should’ve been nothing. Her faith in the ex-mercenary was practically unending. Yet, after a sudden turn of events had caused them to split up, and Sherry had gotten back to the base camp before Jake, a  _fear_ began to manifest inside her thoughts. A fear that she’d left him for the dirt. A fear that he’d be overrun by the hordes and hordes of mutants and zombies. A fear that——  
  
A fear that he wasn't going to make it.  
  
But he did, he  _did_ and she’s so glad, and she buries her head in his chest. The number of days since she’d last seen him wasn’t countable on her fingers. His heart’s beating, his blood’s pumping, and Sherry lingers there for just a second to feel his pulse. Her head’s heavy, and her eyes water, and that’s when her tears begin to fall. They’re joyous,  _relieved_.  _He’s_   _alive, he_ _’s alive, he_ _’s alive_.  
  
It takes a moment for Jake to process the hug, but a couple of seconds in, he returns it with the same sentiment. His hands tighten against his partner’s back, and he finds himself crying, too. There’re some other agents around them, watching with interest, but he doesn’t mind. Usually, he was averse to expressing his emotions, and he’d rather  _die_ than let people see him vulnerable, but...  _fuck_ that. Supergirl’s alive —— Sherry,  _Sherry’s_ alive —— and that’s  _all_ that goddamn matters to him right now.  
  
“Sherry...” Jake croaks, a little choked-up. She pulls away to take a look at him, hands going to rest on his chest. Their eyes meet, blue against blue, and Sherry’s small hands reach up to cup his cheeks. Brushing a tear away with her thumb, a gentle smile pulls at the sides of her lips.  
  
 “I can’t believe you made it,” Her voice is quiet, barely a whisper. “I thought I’d lost you.”  
  
A breathless chuckle escapes Jake’s lips. “...Looks like you’re still stuck with me, huh?” There’s his first attempt at a joke, one to lighten the mood —— though it ultimately falls short with the softness of his tone.

“Oh,  _God_ , Jake...”

The two stare at each other in silence, taking in every little detail. Everything they’d missed. They were here, they were finally here, together once again. Safe in each other’s arms. A feeling of solace washes over them, and they’re dead quiet, not a sound coming from either of them.

And slowly, but surely, their lips meet.

It begins hesitant at first, a tentative feeling within them. Jake cranes his neck to deepen it, just a little bit. Pent-up romantic feelings from ages and ages prior were finally being let out, and it’s warm, it’s tender.

The kiss lasts for just a few seconds; there  _are_  onlookers, after all. Sherry’s the first one to pull away, a tint of red colouring her cheeks. Jake’s face is just as flushed, and he clears his throat, gaze darting to the side in embarassment.

“I’m glad you’re not dead, Supergirl,” Jake mumbles quietly, just low enough for her to hear it. He buries his nose in her hair, and his hands move up her back once again to pull her into another hug. “I missed you.”

Though their cocoon of an embrace cannot last too long, the relief of each other’s presence still lingers in the air.

He was alive, she was alive —— and that was all that they needed.


End file.
